


Louder

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: First Time, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahara and Kaiji have a noisy first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Sahara/Kaiji having sex for the first time and finding out that Sahara is very loud and Kaiji the opposite. Bonus points for Sahara getting confused because of this and asking Kaiji if he’s okay! Extra super sparkly bonus points if Sahara manages to make Kaiji yell."

Hands gripping at Kaiji’s hips, Sahara entered—it was as weird a feeling as anticipated, though perhaps more. Inside Kaiji felt wet, but also pretty tight. Sahara briefly began to worry that he might have not applied enough lubricant, but seeing that Kaiji only made a small grunt in response, he supposed he did. With that weight off his mind, Sahara rocked his hips forward.  
  
Fuck, this felt awesome! The soft warmth massaging against his dick as he thrust in and out was making him dizzy with ecstasy. His own hands couldn’t possibly compare at this point in their ability to pleasure him. It was making his mouth hang open and bizarre yelling sounds come out of it. He didn’t care; he pretty much shed any sense of dignity the moment he took off his clothes.  
  
"Goddammit you feel great, Kaiji-san!" Sahara gasped in between pants.  
  
It suddenly hit Sahara—aside from that quiet grunt made when Sahara entered him, Kaiji hadn’t been making any noises at all. He looked down at the long-haired man; his eyes were shut tight and his face was flushed, but his mouth was only slightly open. Was he just not doing any good? Or—shit, was he hurting him? Sahara ceased his thrusts, letting both he and Kaiji have a quick breather.  
  
"Kaiji-san…are you alright?"  
  
"Hm?" Kaiji raised his head, a puzzled expression on his face. "Yeah, I’m fine. Keep going."  
  
Sahara nodded and resumed grinding his hips against Kaiji’s. Despite Kaiji’s assurance, Sahara couldn’t help but now target his concentration on Kaiji rather than on the heightened feeling of ecstasy he was experiencing earlier. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Kaiji had only said that to keep him from worrying, as was consistent with his behavior in the past. Sahara gradually increased the speed of his rocking motion—careful not to make the transition feel too sudden for his partner. Kaiji mostly responded by digging his fingers into the bed and breathing heavily with some hints of moaning mixed in.  
  
With a sharp thrust, Kaiji cried out. Sahara paused once again and grinned.  
  
"That was some yell there, Kaiji-san. Wonder if I can make you do that again…"  
  
"Sh-shut up and keep going!" growled Kaiji.  
  
Sahara continued to grind into Kaiji at the same rate, getting pleasurable yells and whimpers from the older man with each thrust. Sahara, likewise, continued to yell in near-unison with Kaiji—albeit quieter, as he wanted to hear Kaiji’s noises. Kaiji himself seemed to be aware of this, attempting to bite his lip from making anymore cries but eventually caving in when Sahara gave him a particularly hard thrust.   
  
A great wave of ecstasy seared through Sahara’s body as he climaxed into Kaiji, who cried out  _"Sahara!"_  in response. Sweating and panting, Sahara lowered his body against Kaiji’s and rested his head against his chest.  
  
"That was…something else…" said Sahara hoarsely.  
  
Kaiji merely nodded, apparently still trying to collect himself. Exhausted from both their first time, combined with all the yelling they did, both instantly fell asleep.


End file.
